


a cup of tea

by gooey_boop



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Couch Cuddles, Fellswap Papyrus (Undertale) - Freeform, Fluff, Other, Reader-Insert, papy being adorable
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-25
Updated: 2021-01-25
Packaged: 2021-03-18 08:15:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,062
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28989099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gooey_boop/pseuds/gooey_boop
Summary: a kind stranger offers a cold puppy some tea, how could he refuse?a reader insert from papyruses perspective
Relationships: Papyrus (Undertale)/Reader
Comments: 1
Kudos: 27





	a cup of tea

**Author's Note:**

> stole this idea from skeleshipper-
> 
> I think this is the first thing I've posted here that isn't explicit lol

Slim sat on the edge of the front deck, his back pressed against the railing. He was shivering slightly, the fog coming from his nose indistinguishable from the cigarette smoke that usually slipped past his teeth. With shaking hands he reached into his pocket, taking his lighter and an old pack of cigs. he placed one between his teeth, flicking open the lighter. It took a few tries to get it going, soft warmth coating his cheeks as he brought it to his face.

“You know that’s really bad for you, right?”. He choked, startled, dropping the lighter into the thin layer of snow covering the wood. “Though, I suppose not having lungs would counteract that”. Slim brushed his hands through the snow, clutching at the lighter; he looked around, trying to find the voice. His eyes landed on a small figure; they were on the shorter side, a round face and soft smile. They stood neatly, a thick scarf wrapped was around their neck and they had a thick coat that he would have killed to have. They were illuminated by the lights of the house, fat snowflakes falling around them. 

“Um- y-yeah” Slim stammered, taking the cigarette and putting it back in the box “sorry…”. “Ehh” they shrugged, “don’t apologize. You didn’t do anything. If you wanna smoke you can smoke, I’m just letting you know the risks”. They smiled, a hint of amusement hidden in their eyes. Slim nodded, blushing slightly, and pulled his arms around his waist. “Are you going to stay out here all night?” they asked, rocking on their heels “you’re gonna freeze to death with just that on”. Slim clutched the bottom of his tattered tank top, folding the fabric between his fingers “I’ll b-be ok” he said softly, trying not to let his teeth clack “it’s not t-that cold”.

They raised a brow “uhu.” they said flatly, stuffing their hands in their pockets “well, if I may ask, why pro quo are you sitting in the corner shivering like a wet dog if it is in fact ‘not that cold’?”. Slim blushed harder, shifting slightly to try and hide his face. “Well, um, my l-lord Isn’t too happy and-”. “Wait, ‘my lord’?” they interrupted “does an Elite live here?” they leaned to the side, trying to look in through the window. “N-no” Slim said, “my-my brother. He s-said I w-wasn’t al-allowed in tonight”. 

“Ah,” they said, “what did you do to deserve that?”. Slim shrugged, fiddling with his lighter “he was just really stressed I guess”. They nodded, slightly confused. “Well, if you’re not allowed in that house, would you like to come to mine?”. Slim flinched staring at them to see if he could find any ill intent “w-why? You don’t know me” he said softly, letting his eyes drop to his hands “I could be a serial killer”. They snorted softly “well, the short version is you look cold, and I have a heater” they adjusted their scarf “or at least an extra coat”. Slim slunk back a little further “why would you do that though?” he asked quietly, almost too quiet to hear.

“Cause it’s a nice thing to do. And I could use some nice in my life right now” they said, “well, I should probably get going. You’re free to follow if you’d like”. With that they turned on their heels, trudging off into the snow and disappearing into the flurries. Slim hesitated, glancing at the illuminated window; sans would be fine… right?. He glanced back towards the darkness, the heavy bootsteps already beginning to fade as a new layer of snow cover the ground. He let out a small whine of indecision as he scrambled to his feet, almost slipping on the icy steps as he followed the fading trail.  
==========

“Tea or coca?” they asked, shuffling through mismatched mugs. Slim stood awkwardly in the small kitchen, staring at the floor. “Um, either is fine” he mumbled, fiddling with his lighter. “If you start a fire you’re paying for the damage,” they said with a smirk, Slim flicking the lighter closed and slipping it in his pocket “sorry”. They shrugged, setting a kettle on the stove “it’s up to you skele-man” they took some loose tea leaves and tipped them into a filter “I could use a new couch”. Slim blushed and took a step back, dipping his head as not to knock it against the ceiling. “You can sit if you’d like,” they said, jerking their head towards the other room “ceilings a little higher in there”.

Slim nodded dipping through the doorway and glancing around the room. It was small, shelves covering the walls were filled with books and nicknacks, and a desk in the corner was strewn with papers. He sat on the couch, his knees coming to his face as the cushion sunk under his weight. “Yeah, now you see what I mean?” they said with a chuckle as they came into the room “on second thought if you wanna set it on fire feel free to”. They sat next to him, passing a mug “I put in 2 sugars, I wasn’t sure how you liked it”. 

“That’s ok, thank you” Slim took the cracked kitty mug, staring at the swirling liquid. He could feel the warmth through the porcelain against his hands. He took a sip, his eyes widening “wow! This is really good!” he took another drink, the warm liquid sliding down his throat and warming his soul. “Thanks,” they said, pulling their legs up on the couch “I made it myself”. They grinned.

Slim smiled slightly, shifting and blushing. “You’re adorable,” they said with a giggle, taking a drink of their own tea. Slim’s face flushed orange; he stared at the floor not saying anything. “So,” they said, taking an obnoxious sip “do you have a name? Or is it just ‘tall depressed skeleton’?”. “Um- I, um I’m” he stammered “I’m not- um it’s pa- Mutt. Mutt. that’s my name”. He dug his fingers into the mug, stopping when he realized he was scratching the glaze.

“Hm, ‘mutt’ that’s an... interesting name” they sat their mug down on the side table “may I ask where it came from?”. Slim blushed, and took another drink “m-my lord says it suits me. And it makes him upset when I don’t use it”. “You really care about your brother, huh?” they asked softly, glancing at Slim with gentle eyes. “I love him” he whispered “I really love him”, 

They smiled, shifting slightly and laying down, resting their head against Slim’s side “that’s really sweet” they said softly, Slim holding his breath “well, I don’t think you’re a mutt. If anything you’re a sweet little puppy~”. They reached up a hand and ran gentle fingers across his cheek, tapping one of his gold teeth. Slim blushed, his face and neck coating orange as they pressed against his side a little more, laying on his lap. “T-thanks?” he whispered as they closed their eyes sighing lightly as they relaxed. “If I get too touchy you have full permission to throw me through a wall,” they said, Slim carefully taking another drink as not to disturb them “no. y-you’re ok,” he said softly. 

He sat down the empty mug and hesitated, then gently rested a hand on their head, earning a pleased sigh. He ran their hair through his fingers, the soft strands brushing against the bones and catching in his knuckle joints. “Your hair is soft” he whispered, fiddling with a chunk. “Thank you,” they said, “I bet yours is too”. Slim smiled slightly “very. Silkyest bone you’ll find” he chuckled softly as they giggled. They snuggled down into his lap as he started braiding the strands messily; their hair was a little too short to get a good braid, and they fell apart as soon as he let go, but it was soothing all the same. 

The two of them sat in silence for a while, the only sound being the light breathing and the buzzing of old lamps. “I have a question,” they asked softly, Slim making a small sound of acknowledgment; “are you ok?”. Slim paused for a second “yeah, I’m good” he said, continuing his braiding “did I make you think I was uncomfortable? I’m sorry”. They shook their head slightly “no, I mean like in general. Are you ok? You seem a little… off? I don’t know, sad?” they said, opening their eyes and looking up at him.

Slim hesitated, twirling the strands of hair between his fingers. “I… I think I’m ok” he said, leaning back slightly, the couch creaking warningly “I’ve been better, but I think that’s just normal. I think that people have a view of what the world is supposed to be like, then when they see someone not sticking by those views they think somethings wrong. I feel like as long as the person is content with how things are going, that’s what’s considered ‘ok’.”. They sat for a few seconds; “then are you content with how things are going?” they asked. 

“I think so, yes,” Slim said, looking down and meeting their eyes. they smiled and shifted, closing their eyes “that’s exactly what you said last time”. 

Slim flinched

“What?”

“What?”

Slim opened his eyes slightly “you confuse me human” he sighed “you’ve been asking a lot of questions. May I ask one now?”. They smiled and nodded; “you know my name, what’s yours?”. They paused, their expression changing. “I don’t… think I have one…” they mumbled; Slim tilted his head slightly, looking down at them. Their eyes were glazed over, and something like confusion ghosted their face. 

They sat up off his lap, all their energy seemingly drained. “Are you ok?” Slim asked, watching as they stumbled to their feet, picking up their mug and taking a sip. They let it drop to the floor, a small amount of liquid dribbling onto the carpet. Slim watched with concern as they shuffled over to a bookshelf, taking a tattered leather book; they flipped through it quickly, then put it back and took another, and another. “I .... don’t think I have one”. They slipped the book back into place, slumping down and sitting crosslegged on the floor. They stared blankly at the floor, eyes darting back and forth. 

Slim stood and slowly made his way across the room, he gently rested and hand on their shoulder. They jerked upright, blinking rapidly. They shook their head slightly and replaced their expression “ehh, you can just call me whatever” they said, standing up as their energy returned, “though most people call me a weirdo”. They grinned and picked up the mug, taking it to the kitchen and setting it in the sink. “Alright?” Slim mumbled taking his mug and following them in, dipping down to get through the doorframe. He handed them the cup and they rinsed it out, putting them both down in the sink next to a plate with the remanence of dinner. 

“It’s getting kinda late” he mumbled, “I should probably get going”. They glanced at the clock on the microwave, “it’s only 9, you sure?” they asked, drying off their hands. Slim nodded “san- master will get worried, I really shouldn’t have left without permission in the first place”. They nodded, “alright, if you really want to. Let me get you a coat and scarf before you go”. Slim went to protest but they had already left the room

==========

“Oh my god, stop being so tall!” they snapped, Slim kneeling back down; he hadn’t noticed as he slowly floated back up. “Sorry” he whispered letting them thread the scarf around his neck. They have given him a heavy jacket and a hat, and after watching him struggle to tie the scarf, insisted on doing it for him. “Oh shush, you’re fine,” they said, finishing the knot and adjusting the tails “there you go”. 

They looked up, Slim’s face just next to theirs. He blushed softly “t-thank you. I’ll bring them back tomorrow?”. They nodded and he went to stand, but they held onto the scarf, keeping him down “sounds great~ maybe you bring over your brother?”. Orange painted over his face down his neck; he gulped and nodded. “Perfect~ have a safe trip home puppy~” they cooed, standing on their toes to kiss his cheek.

**Author's Note:**

> I don't normally write these sort of things, so it's kinda bad lol


End file.
